You're Not Alone
by SuperwholockianfromHogwarts
Summary: Raised by abusive muggles for the first 9 years of his life, Harry believes that no one can ever love him. Until, he is saved from the abuse and learns that he has a family that love him and that he is a wizard. But when he thinks life couldnt get better it gets ripped out of his hands. *Drarry, Good!Tom, Evil!Dumbledore, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Vodemort is Harrys father*
1. Chapter 1

"Get up you worthless freak!" Petunia yelled through the cupboard door to wake up a young boy named Harry Potter. The 9 year old boy climbed off his small cot that took up most all of the space inside the compact cupboard.

"Yes, Ma'am," he called back to his aunt not wanting to punished so early in the morning. He followed his aunt to the kitchen as she listed off the chores he was required to do that day. The first thing on her list, like every morning, was to make breakfast for her, Vernon, and Dudley.

"Get busy!" she shrieked at Harry when she saw him just standing there. Harry got busy taking out the needed food and pans while Petunia went to wake up her Duddydums. He was used to being yelled at and beaten up by his aunt, cousin, and uncle. He was used to doing all the chores in the house without any help. He was a freak and he knew that he had to be treated as such.

Harry started cooking the bacon and sausage in one pan and pancakes in another. While he was cooking he started singing a lullaby he learned from the one year of school the Dursleys allowed him to go to. They forbid him from going to school and didn't allow in the front yard and he was only able to go in the back yard when the flower beds needed weeding.

Harry didn't notice Dudley walk into the room until it was too late for him to stop singing. "Singing are you, sissy boy?" Dudley sneered at Harry before pushing him into the stove knocking the pan with the bacon and sausage onto the floor spilling the grease onto harry scalding the boy's legs. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes as a scream of pain threatened to leave his small mouth. He held it in, thou, knowing that if he let them out his punishment would be worse than it was already going to be.

Dudley laughed gleefully and ran from the kitchen just as Vernon walked into the room. Vernon immediately saw red at the sight before him. That ungrateful brat stood there with _his _food that _he_ paid good money for just sitting there useless on the floor and the boy had the audacity to let the pancakes behind him burn.

Vernon slapped Harry in the face making the boy fall to the floor. He took off his belt and whipped Harry on the back leaving a large welt in its place. He kicked the boy in his bony chest with his meaty foot breaking a couple ribs. He whipped Harry again, this time in the face cutting the boy's face and leaving another welt. He alternated between kicking and whipping Harry for a few minutes but found that he wasn't satisfied like he usually was making the freak know his place. So Vernon took the still hot pan off the floor and poured the remaining grease into the child's eyes finally making the boy scream out in pain and pass out. Vernon picked up the freak by his collar and threw him into his cupboard where he belonged.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry woke up hours later in excruciating pain. He couldn't see anything, he was surrounded by darkness. He listened for any sound of the Dursleys but he didn't any so he assumed that it was late and they were asleep. Harry's ribs ached, his cheek was swollen, and his eyes and legs felt like they were on fire. Although his whole body hurt he managed to maneuver his way to his stash of things he kept hidden under a floor board. Blindly reaching into the hole he searched for the first aid kit he was able to steal when he had to clean out a closet a while ago. Luckily the Dursleys never noticed it was missing. He took a jar of cream he knew to be burn cream and, as gently as possible, rubbed it over his burns. He found bandages and as well as he could without his sight wrapped up his legs and eyes. He felt a little better after tending to his burns so laid down on his cot and willed his body to go to sleep.

That night Harry dreamt of snakes. If front of Harry were three large snakes. The largest was a dark brown snake with dark brown eyes. The other two smaller snakes were silver with gray eyes and black with black eyes. Harry was scared he didn't know what these snakes were going to do but they looked like they could hurt him.

The largest snake spoke, "Don't be afraid my son, we will bring you no harm. My name Tom Riddle and this is Severus Snape" he pointed to the black snake "and this is Lucius Malfoy" he pointed to the silver snake. Harry just stared at them not saying anything to them.

"Harry do you want to leave your relatives house?" Tom asked the boy skipping all the chit chat and getting straight to the point.

Harry stared at Tom and gave him a tiny nod but asked quietly, "Is this a dream? Are y'all real?"

"You're asleep but we are real, although not in this form, and we will save you. By tomorrow night you will be with your real family." Tom replied.

"Why?" Harry questioned not understanding why they would want to help someone like him.

"Because you're my son," Tom replied simply.

"My father is dead. Uncle Vernon said that his name was James Potter and that he was a drunk that got killed with my mom, Lily, in a car crash." Harry stated unable to believe the snake in front of him.

"Your _Uncle _is a lying piece of trash," Tom told his son, "Wizards would never die from a little car crash. But they weren't your parents." Tom noticed how his son had gone rigid at the mention of magic. "What's wrong?" he questioned him.

"Uncle Vernon doesn't like anything unnatural he beats me if I mention or do something that's not normal." Harry whispered quietly not wanting them to know how weak he is.

"Harry how bad do they hurt you?" this time Lucius spoke because Tom was too furious to speak without screaming.

"They whip me, kick me, punch me, and insult me," Harry told them, "but I deserve it."

"Why?" asked Lucius.

"I'm a freak." Harry told them matter-of-factly, "just a worthless freak."

"Why are you a freak?" Lucius wondered.

"Uncle Vernon calls me a freak because I can do things that aren't normal like moving stuff without touching it and making things appear out of nowhere." Harry replied.

"Does that mean I'm a freak? Tom? Severus?" Lucius questioned the boy. "We can do what you do and more."

"I'm not alone?" Harry was near tears at this, he always thought that he was alone, he was a freak with no one like him in the world, an oddity.

"Of course not" Lucius scoffed, "There are thousands of wizards just in Britain alone."

"I'm a wizard?" asked as if testing the word on his tongue.

"Yes" Severus said "but it's almost morning so we have to go, but one of us will be there soon to get you."

They all said good bye and Harry was surround in darkness as he willed his body to leave its sleeping state. Harry opened his eyes but only saw darkness, he was confused for a moment until he remembered what his _Uncle _did to him. His body still ached but not as bad as before he went to sleep. He was able to stumble back over to his hiding hole to pick out anything he wanted to take with him. He didn't expect someone to save him, it was just a dream, but a kid could hope. He rummaged for an old story book, Grimm's Fairy Tales, he was able to nab from Dudley when he was 5. Harry felt his hands connect with the worn cardboard cover and smiled it was the only thing he wanted to keep with him.

Harry realized thou that he wouldn't be able to read it anymore, he couldn't see. It made him want to cry he wouldn't be able to see anything he would need help finding his way around anywhere, the dursleys wouldn't be any help. Harry became scared, what would Vernon do if he found out that harry couldn't see, he wouldn't be of any use to them anymore if couldn't do his chores. Would they throw him out? Where would he go?

Vernon's alarm interrupted Harry's mental questioning. The alarm going off meant it was 6 a.m. Only a moment after the alarm went off the doorbell rang. "Get the door, boy!" he heard Vernon yell at him from upstairs. Not bothering to take of the bandages from his eyes he stumbled out of his cupboard and made his way to the front door without falling or breaking anything.

He opened the door, looked in the general direction of where he assumed the person to be, and said, "Hello."

"Harry, what happened to you? Why are there bandages covering your eyes?" the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who is it?" Harry asked feeling silly for having to ask.

"It's Lucius" the man told Harry.

"Oh, OK." Harry said, no wonder it sounded familiar it was one of the snakes from his dream, "Are you coming to save me?"

Before Lucius could reply Vernon burst into the living room, "who is at the door freak?"

"His name is Lucius, sir" Harry told his uncle.

"I would ask you to refrain from calling Harry a freak, especially in my presence," Lucius told the elephant man.

"Who are you to tell me what to do and what are you doing at my house?" Vernon sneered at the tall man in front of him. The man's long platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his grey eyes were glaring at Vernon.

"As Harry said my name is Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, and I plan on taking Harry away from you and your family and back to his real father." Lucius told the man in an authoritative voice.

"You're one of those freaks aren't you? I don't care if you take the boy, he's a worthless piece of shit. Just one less mouth I have to feed" Vernon exclaimed to Lucius. "Just take him from my sight"

Right when Vernon finished speaking Lucius whipped out his wand cast the Cruciatus curse on Vernon. Vernon screamed in pain and Lucius smiled at him, "Don't ever talk about Harry like that again."

"Lucius, what's going on?" Harry asked not understanding what was happening around him, one moment Lucius and his uncle were talking and then Vernon was screaming in pain.

"Nothing Harry just giving your _Uncle_ his punishment," Lucius told him canceling the spell. "Is there anything you want to take with you?" Lucius wanted to get out of there before Petunia or Dudley came downstairs, he didn't like hurting women or children.

Harry nodded and felt his way back to his cupboard and grabbed the story book that he left on his bed. He made his way back to Lucius with the book in his hands. "I'm ready to go," Harry told the man eager to leave this place.

"Take my hand, Harry" Lucius told him and put his hand out. Harry grabbed his hand and Lucius apparated them to the Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to all that reviewed my first chapter it means a lotJ. Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter; I'll try to be faster from now on. I agree that Vernon got off too easy *wink wink*. You'll see what happens to them in the chapter after this.

Disclaimer: no matter how hard I wish I don't own anyone of anything Harry Potter. It all belongs J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2:

When Lucius grabbed Harry's hand Harry felt his stomach squeeze and he felt like he was pulled hard through a small tunnel. When they landed Harry fell to his knees and threw up what little food he had in his stomach. He never wanted to do that again.

Lucius picked Harry up and cast a scrougify to clean up the mess. Lucius was trying to comfort the boy by holding him but Harry was scared. He hadn't meant to get sick like that it just came out. When he'd get sick at the Dursley's they'd make him clean up the mess then they would beat him and shove him into his cupboard for days without food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he stopped for a moment to make sure he didn't start crying and begged, "Please don't hurt me."

Lucius was surprised to hear the boy say that. He would never willingly raise his hand against a child. He had never physically disciplined his son, Draco, nor would he hurt the child in arms.

"Harry, listen to me. Are you listening?" The boy nodded "I will never hurt you. Your father will never hurt you. And Severus will never hurt you. Only the lowest of the low deserve to be treated the way you were treated and you're not one of them." Lucius explained to the boy.

Harry sat still in Lucius' arms and thought about what he had told him. He wondered what his father would be like. The only adults he's ever known were uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia and they weren't very good examples. He wondered if his father looked like him and if he was kind and loving. He didn't know what it's like to be loved but he wanted to know what it felt like. He thought about all this stuff but one thing nagged at the back of his brain: who would put him with adults who hated him, abused him, and weren't related to him at all.

While Harry was thinking Lucius had repositioned him onto his hip and carried him into the house. Lucius realized that even though Draco was only a couple months older than Harry he had grown out of being carried like this a year or so ago. Harry was so small, he was about the size that Draco was when he was 5 or 6.

Lucius carried Harry into the dining room where Tom, Severus, Narcissa, and Draco sat. When Tom saw his son hanging onto Lucius' hip his heart skipped a beat. After all this time son had come back to him. It had taken them way too long to find where Albus had put him.

"Where am I?" his son asked in a soft voice. He wasn't allowed to ask questions at the Dursleys but he didn't think these people would hurt him.

It was until he son had spoken that Tom focused in on his face. Dirty bandages were wrapped around his eyes and spots of blood had seeped through the bandages. What had happened to his son?

"You're at Lucius' home. The Malfoy Manor." Tom said as he reached forward to grab Harry from Lucius.

Harry tensed up when another person had grabbed him. He expected to feel pain but instead he was wrapped in hug by two strong arms. He didn't know who was hugging him but he felt safe in the man's arms.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his father.

"I'm your father. My name is Tom." Tom squeezed his son a little bit and Harry started to relax into his father's arms. He wondered what they looked like; but since he was blind he may never know.

"Harry, why are there bandages on your eyes?" Tom asked hesitant to know the answer.

"I was bad and I got punished," Harry whispered. In a quieter voice he added, "I can't see."

Tom didn't say anything he just picked up his small son and carried him to the table and they sat down with Harry in his lap. Harry didn't like being blind; he was surrounded in total darkness. It made him feel vulnerable; he was scared. He couldn't see the people around him; he couldn't tell if they looked like nice people or if they just sounded nice.

"Can you let Severus look at your injuries?" Tom asked his child.

Harry nodded trying to turn his head in the direction of his father but looked a few inches to the left. Tom waved Severus over and Sev took out his wand.

Severus started to cast multiple diagnostic spells on the boy. He was appalled by the results. Both the boy's legs and arms each have at least one improperly healed broken bones. A few ribs were cracked and half of them had been previously cracked. His legs and around his eyes had 2nd degree burns on them. The cornea, pupil, and the irises in the boy's eyes were severely damaged possibly beyond repair. Along with the more severe injuries Harry's body was littered with bruises, he was malnourished, and severely short and underweight for his age.

"I need to get potions." Severus stormed out of the room to calm down before he snapped and apparated to the Dursleys. It would draw to much attention to them if he tortured and filleted the Dursleys right after Harry was taken away. No doubt Dumbledore knew that the boy was taken away from that house, but there was no way he would be able to get into Lucius' home. Blood wards, the strongest wards, protected them. He made his way into his lab to get the nourishment potions, healing salve, and bone repair potions. With the potions in hand he walked back to the dining room.

"Harry can you drink these" he asked holding out putting the bottles in the boy's hand. Seeing the boys' hesitation he added "They won't hurt you, they're meant to make you feel better."

Harry lifted one bottle to his lips and swallowed the slightly foul tasting liquid. Harry swallowed the other two potions and held the empty containers out for Severus to take.

"Can you take your shirt off? I need to put some salve on your bruises and burns."

Without replying Harry reached and stripped his shirt off. His chest was almost completely covered in blue and purple bruises. Severus gently rubbed in the medicine onto the bruises trying not to hurt Harry.

"Now can you unwrap the bandages?" Harry did and Severus rubbed the salve on the burns around his eyes and on his legs. He conjured up new bandages and rewrapped the burns properly.

"Harry, I'm not able to fix your eyes at this time. I have to find a spell to reverse the damage." Severus told Harry sadly. The eyes were one of the most delicate organs of the body, so using magic to fix them was iffy. Many healers refused to try and fix damage this bad for risk of making it worse.

"But you can fix them, right?" Tom asked his friend. He didn't want his son to go through life not able to see all the wonderful things in life; only living in the darkness.

"Maybe, maybe not." Severus sighed and directed his attention to Harry "Harry, you'll need to take a nourishment potion twice a day for at least a month and every morning I'll put some salve on your burns and bruises till there healed."

"Ok." Harry replied thankfully. He was already feeling better from the salve and potions that were given to him. He learned at an early age that he was able heal faster than normal people but didn't want to go through the pain of healing without any medicine like he would be doing now if he wasn't saved from the Dursleys.

"Now that that's out of the way, Harry, do you want to meet everyone?" Tom asked more cheerfully than he felt. It killed him to have to see the damage done to his son by those abusive muggles. He should have been able to stop Dumbledore from taking his child away.

Harry nodded as enthusiastically as he ever had smiling for the first time in a long while. He was never able "to meet" anyone before; it was always just him alone. He had long since stopped thinking of the Dursleys as people. Anyone as cruel and evil as they were weren't allowed to be classified as people.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Narcissa Malfoy" Tom introduced him to her and turned him in the direction of Narcissa.

"Hello, Harry. I'm the wife of Lucius. I hope you feel comfortable in our house." She told the child.

"Hello, ma'am, nice to meet you and thank you for letting me stay in your house." Harry told her trying to be as polite as he could. He didn't want them to think that he was rude and give him back to the Dursleys. Harry thought that Narcissa had a very kind voice. But her voice was also very proper just like Lucius'.

"Well aren't you a polite one," Narcissa complimented Harry. Harry smiled even bigger than before, he has never been complimented before. The Dursleys only ever tried to put him down and make him like less than a person.

"And this is Draco Malfoy, Narcissa and Lucius' child. He's only a couple months older than you." Tom told Harry.

"Hello, Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hi" Harry said chuckling a little bit, Draco sounded like an energetic happy child.

"You're going to be my new best friend, right?" Draco asked, almost demanding an answer, to Harry.

"Sure. I've never had a friend before thou, I don't know if I'll be a good one." Harry admitted.

"Of course you will. I like you already, you're nice; a lot better than Pansy." Draco told his new friend.

"And of course you've met Luce and Sev." Tom said finishing the introductions.

They both said "hello" to Harry again and he said "hello" back.

"Harry do you have any questions you would like to ask us?" Tom asked his son to help him understand anything he didn't know.

"I can use," Harry paused having to force the word from his lips he whispered, "magic?" He waited to be struck by someone and feel pain but it never came instead he got an answer.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you be able to? Squibs are very rare so it's unlikely that you'd be one. And we'll have to get you a wand in a few years so that you can start at Hogwarts. As much as I don't want you going to a school controlled by a manipulative fool it's the best place for you to get an education. Draco will be going with you also." Tom explained.

"What's a squib?" harry asked starting with the first word he didn't understand.

"A child born from magical parents without the ability or necessary power to cast magic."

"Who is a manipulative fool? And what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a magical school used to teach young witches and wizards to harness there powers and control them. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is the manipulative fool, he allowed you to be put with those cruel muggles and allowed them to beat you."

It was then that Harry finally knew who to blame for letting him have such a crappy childhood. And he vowed that if it took till his last breath he would enact revenged on the meddling man. Harry was mad, who was this Dumbledore to choose who he lived with, when his father was alive in front of him.

"What of my mother?" Harry didn't hear another woman in the room other than Narcissa, and he wanted to know where she was.

"She's," Tom paused to gain his composure, "Dead. She was killed in the first war right after you were born by non-other the Dumbledore himself."

Harry could hear the pain and bitterness in his father's voice and decided to keep away from this subject for now. "Why was I put with the Dursley's?"

"Dumbledore had fooled everyone into thinking you were the child of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter. Lily had been pregnant around the same time as your mother but she had a miscarriage shortly before their child was due but it wasn't made public knowledge; only one healer knew about it. I was away on a mission when your mother went into labor. I tried my hardest to get back before you were born but I was too late. By the time I got back my love was dead and you were gone. Albus changed the Potters memories into making them believe that you were actually their son and they named you Harry James Potter. When you were a year old Dumbledore felt that Lily and James were getting to uncontrollable and he murdered them and took you and left you with Dursley's knowing full well that they wouldn't treat you right. He wanted to make you submissive and when you got your Hogwarts letter at 11 it would make him seem like a savior to you and you'd be grateful and be his willing pawn."

Harry wanted to talk more but he was feeling really tired. He started falling asleep in his father's lap and yawned loudly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Time for bed it would seem," Tom stood and cradled his son as he carried him up the stairs and into the child's room he had set up when he located his son. He tucked the child in the bed.

Harry wanted to ask one more question before he succumbed to his dreams, "If they chose my name, what is my real name?"

"Adrian Trux Riddle" Tom whispered the name that his wife, Anne, and him had chosen to name their son when first learned that his love was pregnant.

"I like my name. I want to be called that." Adrian barley finished the sentence before being pulled into the most pleasant dreams he's had ever.

* * *

A/N: Harry (whom I will call Adrian from now on unless otherwise specified) doesn't look like he does in the book, I forgot to include it in the first chapter but Adrian has lighter brown hair (from tom) and ice blue eyes (from his mother). Also since Tom wasn't "killed" by harry he looks like a normal person with brown hair and dark brown eyes. And also Trux= wild in latin.

Read & Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later

A newly turned 11year old Adrian woke up on his birthday to his best friend, Draco, jumping on his bed.

"What do you want, Dray?" Adrian questioned still half asleep

"Your dad wants you downstairs for breakfast and presents!" Draco had shouted the last word and jumped of Adrian's bed. It seemed like Draco was more excited about his birthday than he was.

"Okay, get out so I can get ready."

"Fine, Mr. grumpy head. You'd think you'd be more excited about being 11 in just a month we'll be at Hogwarts as the kings of Slytherin." Draco teased as he walked out of the room.

Adrian sighed and climbed out of his bed stretching his muscles. Even thou it was his birthday and he should be happy Adrian couldn't but feel like today was going to end really badly.

He walked into the bathroom connected to his room and started freshening up. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and tried his best to tame his hair. While he was getting ready he started thinking about the other birthdays he's had with his family.

About a week before Lucius came and rescued him he had turned 9. When he got settled in at the Malfoy manor they had thrown him his first birthday party. It was amazing they had made him a cake and he had gotten presents for the first time in his life. They had given him a bunch of books that were written. In Braille so that he could understand them. And his father had gotten him a broom that had sensors on it to tell him if he was about to run into something and change his direction. He didn't like not being able to see but he loved to feel the wind blowing in his face. That day was one of the best but his 10th birthday was even better.

*Flashback*

Tom brought out a thin rectangular box with a bow on it. He handed the box to his son and watched as the boy opened his present. Adrian pulled off the bow and opened the small box. He reached inside and fingered the clip of paper, newspaper, he could tell by the texture if the sheet.

"What does it say?" He asked realizing he wouldn't be able to see the words for himself.

" it says 'Yesterday the residents of number 4 private drive, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and their son, Dudley Dursley were found tortured and murdered in their home. The youngest Dursley, Dudley, was found with slices across his body and multiple fingers sliced off from his hands. Petunia Dursley was found dismembered in the kitchen. And her husband, Vernon Dursley, was found with 3rd degree burns covering his body, along with the burns his eyes were gauged out of their sockets and his arms and legs were broken in multiple places. At this time there is no suspects but the police are working on the case.'" Tom read the clipping to his son.

"You guys did it." Adria stated, he sat there shocked.  
"Yes, for you, happy birthday." Severus told him timidly hoping that Adrian wouldn't be angry or scared that they had killed them in such a way.

Adrian wasn't sad or mad at his father or honorary uncles for doing what they did in truth he was rather ecstatic, now it was for real that he wouldn't go back to the Dursley's because there was no Dursleys to go back to. Honestly he knew he should be scared that the people he lives with are capable of doing such a thing, but he knew that they weren't evil people they did it because they loved him. They were the same people that healed him when he gets hurt and that hold him when he cries. They weren't cruel to anyone who didn't deserve it, and the Dursleys definitely deserved it.  
Adrian couldn't keep it in he jumped up and hugged his father, "thank you so much!" He let go of Tom and ran over to his Severus and Lucius and hugged them both at the same time, "Thanks you guys too!"  
Tom chuckled at his child's antics and picked him up and took him into the dining room where Draco and Narcissa waited with a cake.

*end flashback*

Adrian walked out of his room and let his fingers trail across the walls so that he could tell where he was going. When he had first came to the house he had to be led around the house by someone so he wouldn't get lost but after about a month he was able to navigate the large mansion well enough by himself.  
As Adrian approached the dining room he heard everyone conversing. But when he opened the door they all quieted, Adrian thought it was suspicious but he knew that if it was important they would tell him. He heard someone move behind him and he dodged out of the way before two hands could grab him.  
"You have great reflexes,"Tom remarked after picking Adrian up successfully this time.

"Sorry, old habits." Adrian apologized solemnly with his head down.  
"It's fine, you did nothing wrong my little snake," his father comforted him affectionately, "Just remember you are safe now."

Adrian snuggled into his fathers arms, even after all the nourishment potions and proper food he was still short and underweight, so he was easily held. Sev concluded that something was blocking his power but he wasn't able to figure out how to fix it.

Adrian sat on his father lap while Lucius handed him his first present. Adrian felt the smooth wrapping paper and carefully unwrapped the box. When he opened the box he heard a soft hissing sound.

"Hello," Adrian addressed the snake in parseltounge, the language of the snakes. Only his father and him were able to speak it.

"Hello, young massssster." The snake hissed

"What is your name?"

"You may call me Rhyze."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Adrian."he reached out to stroke his new pet. "What do you look like?"

"Why?" Rhyze didn't understand why his master would ask that, he was staring right at him. His eyes weren't covered with anything and his eyes looked perfectly normal.

Adrian removed the glamours he'd been using to hide the scars on his face. Even thou he didn't have a wand he was able to do a lot of wand less magic. The glamours made it so his face looked normal.

"I can't see." Adrian hissed quietly to his snake.

The snake was now able to see the scars marring the boys face and he wondered how this child had been hurt. Severus and the Malfoy's starred at Adrian when he removed the glamours feeling anger at the Dursleys even thou they were dead.

"Black and emerald green stripes, and red eyes." Rhyze told his master simply.

"Adrian, Rhyze will be your protector when you go to Hogwarts." Tom had, of course, understood the conversation between his son and his pet, and it broke his heart to the expression on his sons face when he had shown his pet his scars. "He is a rare magical snake breed called Misliti. They have telepathic abilities and he's able to link his eyes to your brain. So you'll be able to see through his eyes. Since we haven't been able to find a safe way to fix your eyes we thought you'd like to be able to see, if only limitedly, again."

By the end of Tom's speech Adrian was sobbing into his dad's chest. Tom thought they did something wrong, it was supposed his son happy not make him cry.

"Thank y'all so much." Adrian was still crying a bit but they were tears of happiness. He would finally be able to see his family.

Rhyze slithered out of the box, he wasn't very long, less than 2 feet, and into Adrian's lap. When he was comfortable he started to make the link between them. Adrian felt the snake trying to invade his mind barrier and allowed him access. Snape had taught both Draco and him occlumency some months ago.

It took only 5 minutes and Rhyze declared he had finished the link. Adrian, who had kept his eyes closed during the linking, slowing opened his eyes. At first the lights were blinding but they slowly adjusted. Adrian looked around the room to see 3 men, 1 women, and a boy. The women he knew was Narcissa for she was the women occupying the house. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. He looked at the person closest to her, who he thought was Lucius. He had long platinum blond hair, grey eyes, and he was tall. Lucius held a boy in his arms, Draco. Draco looked like a carbon copy of his father except that he had shorter hair. Adrian looked at Severus, he had long greasy black hair that almost reached his shoulders. He noticed something in common with everyone he's looked at.

"Do you guys ever go outside? You're all so pale!"

Everyone chuckled at the comment and Adrian smiled. Adrian looked up at his father, they had the same light brown hair but his father had dark brown eyes as opposed to his ice blue eyes.

"So do you like your present?" Tom knew that Adrian had wanted a snake since he had first learned he could talk to them.

"Of course I do."

Severus had given Adrian his present next. It was a potion book written in parselmouth and a bunch of potion ingredients. Sev knew that Adrian loved potions for he often joined him his lab to help him brew.

"Thank you, Sev. Can I use your lab tomorrow?" He wanted to try out some new potions.

"Of course you can. As long as you have an adult there."

The Malfoys gift to Adrian was the newest broom on the market, the Nimbus 2001. Adrian enjoyed flying on his other broom with Draco but now that he could see they could have real quidditch matches.

After saying thanks to the Malfoys he picked up Rhyze and hissed, "Thank you so much,"

"No problem, I've missed having a master."

"You'll come with me everywhere right?"

"Yes, you wouldn't be able to see otherwise. You're literally using my eyes as your own, you control them."

During there interaction Narcissa left into the kitchen to get the birthday cake she made, chocolate, Adrian's favorite. After the cake Draco and Adrian grabbed their brooms and went out side to try out Adrian's new present. The whole time Rhyze was wrapped around Adrian's neck.

qpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpq

The Order of the Phoenix was meeting at number 12 Grimmuald Place and Dumbledore was not happy. It had been two years since the brat was taken from the Dursleys and the only information was that Lucius Malfoy took the boy. But no Malfoy has been seen for 2 years. The boy is ruining his plans, the Dursleys were supposed to abuse the boy for 11 years so that when he came to Hogwarts Harry would ingrain himself to him as a "grandfather" figure.

Even thou they knew who took Harry they had no idea where they had taken the boy. If they couldn't find him then all his planning would have gone to waste. Harry wouldn't become the pliable pawn that he wanted him to be unless he found before Hogwarts.

"Does anyone have any new news?" Albus questioned the Order, not expecting any news.

Tonks smiled triumphantly and said, "Harry's at Malfoy Manor."

"How do you know?"

"Mum's dear old sister, Narcissa, was firecalling mum. I only knew because I put listening spells on all the rooms." Tonks knew that her mum and the pure blood had been having secret correspondence and been finally able to catch them. "Mum doesn't remember thou, I obliviated her." She just knew that her mum was being imperiased by her aunt and she had to put a stop to it.

Albus didn't question the reasoning behind the memory wiping, he just smiled at Tonks. He was elated that he finally found the boy who lived. Now Harry could be put back under his watch so that he would become the perfect little savior and kill the "Dark Lord". And with Voldemort become the strongest wizard in the wizarding world, save Merlin. After Harry's job was done he'd have no use for him.

"I will go rescue him." Albus stated and he apparated to the edge of the Malfoy Manor's wards.

* * *

A/N:

-other than Drarry what other pairings do y'all want me to include in the story?

-Rhyze is pronounced Rize

-if y'all have any questions about rhyze message me.

- Misliti means "think" in croation

- also thank y'all who've been reviewing

- I learned that i can post chaptera using my phone so I should be able to update quicker now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it took me longer than usual to post, I got a bit of writers block for this chapter. I want to let my fans get to know me a bit Better so: I was born in Norfolk, VA. But i was raised in partially Mississippi. I live back in Va w/ my mom and stepdad, my 4 bros and my little sis. Also I'm a freshman at Norview High school.

Disclaimer: me doesn't own the amazingness known as Harry potter.

**bold = parselmouth **

* * *

Unaware of Dumbledores presence at the edge of the wards Adrian and Draco were laying on Adrian's bed reading over the letters they'd just received from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As it was late in the evening Adrian and Draco were dressed in their pajamas and were about to go to bed.

"Im gonna miss dad and uncle Lucy." Adrian spoke suddenly and he had to stop his voice trembling.

Draco wanted to chuckle at Adrian's nickname for his father but stopped himself when he saw the sadness on his friends face. "Yeah, I'll miss them too but we have each other and uncle Sev will be there with us." Draco tried to reassure his friend.

"But what if I'm not put in Slytherin with you? I don't want to let my dad down by not being in Slytherin. What if I'm a Griffindor? You hate Griffindors and I'll be separated from you. Sev hates all the houses other than his own, Griffindors especially. What if I'm a-" Adrian was stopped by Draco, who put his finger to Adrian's lip silencing him.

Draco hugged Adrian and rubbed circles on the boys small back, it was something Tom did when Adrian got worked up over something and needed to be calmed down. He felt Adrian relax into his arms and his breathing slowed close to normal. Draco knew that Adrian had low self esteem. It was better than it was when he was first saved, Adrian had stopped referring to himself as a freak. But he still thought we would give him away if he any little thing wrong.

"Adrian, you need to realize you. Are. Not. Alone. You have your father, me and my family, and uncle Sev. No matter what you do we will love you no matter what. You're stuck with us for all eternity."

Adrian tried to smile a the attempt for a joke but he felt it come out as a grimace. He knew he should accept that what Draco was telling him because none of them had ever done anything to disprove the statement. But he doubted that being called a 'freak that no one would ever love' for the first nine years of his life helped his self image any.

Instead of replying to Draco Adrian just snuggled closer into the warm arms wrapped around him. They lay silently like that for about ten minutes before Draco realized that Adrian had fell asleep in his arms. Smiling as he detached himself from the boy he'd thought he successfully done so but when he was about to step out the door he heard Adrian whisper barely audible:

"Promise. Please Draco, promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise I'll always be by your side."

"Thanks, Dray I'll never leave you either. Stuck together for all eternity." Adrian was barely able to finish before he passed out for real this time.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to disarm the wards around the manor. He was a powerful man. The most powerful he'd like to think of himself as. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself so that the occupants of the could not see him. He also cast a charm to lead him to 'Harry Potter'.

He apparated right into the boys room, and the boy was sound asleep. He smirked, it would be easier than he previously thought. He chuckled at his amazing luck, he expected to have a spectacular battle.

While he was feeding his ego and telling himself how awesome he was, Rhyze had woken up and started hissing quietly to her master to wake up. When the hissing didn't work she started squeezing him. Finally after squeezing hi so hard that he was left with a light bruise he woke up.

** "What's going on?"** Adrian hissed in parseltounge at his snake.

**"Intruder, he has disillusionment charms on him."**

** "Thank you, Rhyze" **

Dumbledore had been shocked when he heard their savior speaking the snake language but not as shocked as when he felt the invisibility charms around himself shatter leaving him visible to any eye that should happen upon him.

"Dumbledore!" Adrian was now up, with Rhyze hidden under his shirt, standing beside the bed sneering at the old fool.

"Harry! My boy, I've come to rescue you," Dumbledore exclaimed in false cheer, ignoring the hatred in Adrian's voice. He had hope that the Malfoy's hadn't told him everything but since it seemed they did he'd have to make a few alterations to his plans.

"My name's not 'Harry', it's Adrian Trux Riddle and I'm most certainly not 'your boy'." Adrian spat at the old man.

"My, my, my what lies have those death eaters been filling your mind with?"

"They aren't death eaters they're my family!"

"Of course they aren't. Your only relatives are the Dursleys and your parents, James and Lily Potter." Albus hopped that he'd be able to just convince Adrian that what had been told to him was a lie, but it seemed now that that'd be impossible."Petrificus Totalus!"

Adrian tried to dodge the spell but he wasn't fast enough and got caught in the invisible bindings.

"Crucio!" Dumbledore poured all his hate into the spell causing excruciating pain to 11 y/o who had caused him such trouble since he'd been born. If it wasn't for the prophecy none of this would've had to have happened. He wouldn't've had to create a 'dark lord' and savior just so that he would be able to live. He allowed the boy to be under the spell for a minute and a half before it was cancelled so that there wouldn't be any permanent damage done to the savior.

Adrian, although he was very powerful for his age, was no match for the cruciatus curse. After the spell was cancelled his body shook with tremors as an effect of the curse. The tremors were so bad he wasn't able to concentrate enough to cast any silent magic.

While his son was being tortured Tom Riddle was heading to his son's room to make sure that he'd gone to sleep. He didn't expect to see Dumbledore pointing his wand at his shaking son when he walked into the room.

"What are you doing in my son's room?" Tom sneered acidly and whipped out his wand before he was able to cast anything he was hit with a sleeping spell.

Dumbledore, who hadn't turned around during the whole exchange, pointed his wand at Adrian again and also put the sleeping spell on his little pawn. He examined his pawn and made a few changes to his looks. He cast glamours to make Adrian look more potter-ish. He turned his hair to a dark, almost black, brown. And he turned his light blue eye color to the emerald green that lily sported in her life.

After Albus had changed Adrian's physical features he dove into the boys mind shattering any shields in place. He searched the boys mind for the day that Lucius had taken him from the Dursleys and separated all the memories after them from the memories from the boys first nine years. Placing a strong shied around the first nine years memories he cast one last spell before picking Adrian up and apparating away:

"Obliviate!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review! please!


End file.
